


Predicted Sacrifice

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: The sound of God can do more than one expects.
Series: Writetober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Predicted Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Latest flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

“Members of two rebel sham churches lie on Jerusalem streets these past just over three days … wait, what is that sound?”

Camera’s focus went for the nearest corpse pile triggered by the overlapped sound of a horn and unintelligible word. Three days or so dead and they stood up!


End file.
